Winter Can Be So Dark
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Titans don't like the dark and neither does Eren but one night he stays up a little longer and becomes very unsettled due to what he hears. M For a Reason. Set 3 years later.


It was wintertime now which was in some ways the best time for all. Titans didn't really operate in the winter due to the dark but that also meant that Eren was also very lazy and slept a lot. He got out from his bed when the sun began to shine later on that day and headed to the mess hall where his friends were already digging in to their meal. They smiled to Eren as he zombied in. He picked up a plate and put some scrambled egg before making his way over to his friends bench and sat down next to Armin.

"Hey...what time is it?" He asked groggily while yawning and observing his eggs with his fork.

"It's past noon. You should of been up hours ago," Levi hissed to him from the other side of the hall, from a different table. The room suddenly went quiet as the Captain hissed to the houger male.

"Why didn't you wake me, Armin?" the brunette asked turning his head to the left to see his blonde haired friend who was simply drinking his tea. His blue eyes met his green ones and they stared for a moment before the blue eyed male spoke.

"I did call on you. You didn't wake up," Hange walked over to Eren and sat next to him, wrapping am arm around his shoulder and pulling him close to his side.

"I suspect that your titan half doesn't like the dark and turns off," she speculated. Eren shrugged and dug into his breakfast ignoring that. Levi stood up not that long after and made his way outside.

"Eren, we'll be getting you a horse. Let's go before it gets dark and you fall asleep," the male walked away leaving Eren to grab his bread and rush after him like the lost puppy he was. He found Levi at the stable and was looking over Noir, Levi's black horse. Eren walked over while chewing on his bread.

"Noir, isn't well. So we will ride together. Wait there," Levi walked away and returned moments later with Hange. She brought out her own horse and jumped on. Levi climbed on after and held his hand out for Eren.

The half titan stared at the out stretched hand and slowly stretched out his hand to take it. Levi grabbed him firmly and pulled him up. Hange stood up, so that the other two could get on the saddle more. She kicked her horse softly and they started to move quickly.

"I have a job to do, so I'll leave you at the market," she explained as they rode away from their headquarters. They rode in silence for all of the journey, which both males preferred. They market was pretty far away, it was past three villages and many fields with some very large trees. They soon reached the village where the horses were sold. Eren jumped off first and then Levi who made a B line for the horses ranch. He wasn't going to waste time by dawdling and walked with purpose to the ranch while Hange took off waving goodbye to them.

Levi walked over to speak to the seller and saw the range of horses. Eren looked to Levi as he stood against a pole, "Walk in and find ones you like. If they bow their heads and let you touch them, keep your eye on them," Eren nodded and walked into the stables and saw a lovely black horse but it neighed at him and fell back. Clearly not that one then.

More and more people people came in from different groups and more horses were taken. Eren noticed a milk white horse in the back. He learnt that it was a Mare. She neighed and huffed at everyone but he still walked over. She was in the corner, hiding away. He jumped the fence and walked in to see her with his hands out. She slowly made her way over to smell him and gently rubbed her head against his side. He touched her nose and turned to see Levi and the seller standing at the gate.

"Poor wee lass, she is. Found 'er nearly lying dead in another stable. Disnae take well to strangers. Beautiful soul she is," The guy had rich thick accent. Eren reached his hand out and stroked her matted main, which was blonde and very much filthy. She needed a wash for sure. At least he could bond with her when doing so. She was very large. She was probably bigger than Noir and was a lot broader.

"Captain, I found my horse," Levi nodded and picked up a saddle and other accessories for her. He took out a blanket from his bag and handed a blanket to Eren who put it over her back. It had their Wings of Freedom emblem embodied onto the black material. He continued to clap her as he put he blanket onto her back, so she wouldn't totally freak out.

He got her all ready and held her reins and walked her out of the stable. Eren put his foot in the stirrups and hopped up. She teetered slowly at the weight. He reached forward and whispered into her ear, "You're safe with me and Captain," He patted her side and kicked her side and she slowly moved forward. Levi walked over and patted her nose. He patted her side then jumped up pulled himself up and let them walk back home, his arms snaking around Eren's abdominal section.

Eren never noticed on the way there but now, he noticed that he was pressed into his captains groin. As the horse moved, he could feel himself grind against his captains groin. He could tell that the Captain was loving the feeling as he could feel him getting hard against his back. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He couldn't really shift forward now. He assumed ignoring it would be the best tactic and to not speed up where he's have to pull him in close to keep him from falling off but then again...it would feel amazing. He felt his captains arms fall from his waist down to his groin.

"Captain," Eren gasped out as the male behind slipped his hand into his boxers and began to prod at him. His hand was cold, no it was freezing and it excited him more. It was stra gue and sensational. His warm groin vs Captains freezing hand felt so good. He fell forward at the feeling. Somehow his feet came out from the Stirrups and Levi stole his space, he stood up and ground his groin into the younger males ass, while pulling the younger male trousers down, but had to unclips the brace that held his Manoeuvre gear. He pushed his boxers and his white trousers down and saw his milky white skin. Eren lifted his ass up, his knees going on his Captains lap, so that he could touch him more.

Levi smiled at the sight and used the reins and whipped his ass. The sound of the reins hitting the males ass enticed his so much to do more and Eren seemed like he was enjoying it. "Captain," Eren gasped as the cold air nipped at the exposed flesh and now the burning feeling of the reins against his ass. Eren leaned back, his head resting against Levi's shoulder as the said male pumped him hard, he took his dick out and pumped him hard.

"Want to go all the way," Levi whispered into his ear seductively. Eren nodded slowly, wanting nothing more than to touch the captain in such a way. Truth was he was deeply in love with him. At first he assumed it was admiration, and well it did begin like that. But then three years with the man, he found himself desiring the male. Wanting nothing more than to be able to have sex with him.

Levi took a hold of the reins and changed their course, going to the left of the large field and into another village, where Eren pulled his green clock over his shoulders to hide his showing erection. Levi steered them to an underground passage and got off the house and led them both down the steps. He met the gate keeper and he passed them by as they were from the survey corps.

He jumped back onto the white horse and led her down the dark streets. Eren noticed that most of the people were all very much poor and sick, coughing terribly. They did bow to the two as they passed by murmuring to one another as they spotted Levi.

Levi led the horse through an arch way that led to a square of houses. Levi jumped off as everyone opened their door and there he was, holding a crutch and smiling to the visitors. Levi tied the white horse to a post and gave her some hay to chew on as he helped Eren into the mans house with the crutch. He had blonde hair that stuck up. He looked very much tired now and some what ill.

"Did you come for me or for sex?"

"Both. The latter being my highest priority," The blonde male laughed and pointed to a room.

"Eren Yeager, this is Farlan Church. Farlan this Eren. We used to live together here, this was my house before I joined the survey corps," Eren bowed holding up his trousers and followed Levi into the some what clean house and into a very clean bedroom.

Levi slammed the door behind him and pushed Eren onto the bed, who was slowly closing his eyes due to the dark. Levi grumbled and stood up, "I'm getting a couple of lamps. Stay up," Levi slumped out of the room and went into storage and found a few lights and lit them up and walked back inside to see Eren curled on his side playing with his cape.

He put the lamps on the side closest to Eren and more of them around the room. He crawled back on top of Eren who was limp and pulled his trousers up. Levi touched his cheek softly and reached down to kiss his lips.

"Captain, wait stop!" Eren pushed him back but the older male never did and kissed his neck softly allowing the younger one to speak, "Why? Why are you doing this?" Levi never answered and was stripping of his own clothes and folding them away neatly before going back to kiss Eren. The said male looked down to see Levi's body. He never noticed the his captain was so muscular. His abs were just fantastic. He could see small marks of the straps.

Levi kissed his neck again while his hands stripped him from his clothing leaving him stark naked, "Wait answer me!" Eren begged as the male slowly grasped his cock. "Answer me!" He begged. Levi pulled down his own boxers and turned the male round and had a finger in his ass stretching him out slowly. It was all going way to fast and it terrified him. This was to be slow and romantic, but it was too fast.

"I need this," Levi remarked simply adding another digit to join his first one. Eren was clutching the pillow in front. He was whimpering at the pain that shot into his ass. It hurt so much.

"What do you mean? You need this. You won't die if you didn't have this, you don't need this," Levi bent down and kissed his back before slowly pushing himself deep inside.

Eren gasped out in pain, putting his hand in his mouth to silence his gasps of pain and bit down on his cold hand. Levi pulled his hand out and shook his head, "You'll turn into a titan. How sore is it?" Levi pulled out, flipped Eren so he was on his back and re-entered him.

"God you are so tight," Levi gasped as he felt the male below him walls tighten against his dick. His hands trailed over his hips and he slowly massaged the bone. Eren had his eyes closed as Levi slowly began to roll his hips into his ass.

It wasn't long till Eren came and was asleep with the lights on, well he was dosing of to sleep. He heard the door creak open and heard the thud of a walking stick. "Hey you," Levi almost purred out. Eren heard the sound of a kiss and felt the bed shake as Farlan sat on the bed.

"So how many have you fucked since you've been gone?"

"Let's see You, Erwin, Mike, Pierre, Lorrie, Hector, Lorrie R, Gray, Charles and now him," Eren hissed at how many others his Captain had slept with. It disgusted him. It made him feel useless, like he was serving as his captains play toy as he got a little horny.

"And on a scale from 1 to 10...ten being orgasm in the first second what is he?"

"Two, I still haven't came yet and the bastard is fast asleep. Jeez, please him but he never let me finish," Eren could hear his captain hiss. He couldn't help it.

"Want me to finish for you?" Levi tugged Farlan on top of him heard his captain steipping the other male. The bed was soon creaking and he rocked softly along with the bed. He could hear captain moaning hard, hard and loud and could hear the other guy as well. He waited until Farlan was gone and Levi was fast asleep before he got up, grabbing his clothes and made a dash for it. He found his horse and gave her a kiss on the nose and gave her some more hay for her to eat, before he took off to the entrance.

He exited the underground with no problems and ran back home, under night fall. His eyes would close and he'd fall to the ground. His ass hurt like hell but his heart had just been ripped out so it would be fine. It was nothing.

...

He arrived early in the morning, frozen to the bone, crying and filthy. Armin was the first one over with a blanket and the male fell to the floor in a fit of tears. Erwin and Mike rushed over but he hissed at them and they backed away allowing the younger ones to console the crying boy.

"Jean get him some breakfast and meet me in the showers," Armin led his filthy friend to the showers and got him clean. Jean showed up and saw many bruises on his body, the one most purple was the one on his neck. They led him to his bed, which happened to be under ground, with the bars. They let him in and gave him a hot cup of tea and some eggs to eat and bread. Armin took a seat on the bed beside him and cuddled into his side.

"Want to talk? Where have you been? Did you get a horse?" He asked, holding Eren's left hand and massaging it softly. When they were younger, they'd do this, hold the other hand, lie in bed together like this. The consoler resting his head on the consolee's shoulder.

"No! No. Yes, she is white. Super cute," he answered the questions that his blonde friend had asked him. Armin knew that he would talk to him eventually, they did tell each other everything but took him a little while to talk to him.

"Hey would it mirror what happened with me and Marco," Jean asked taking a seat on the bed beside the brunette. Over the three years the two had grown considerably closer. They didn't argue about mediocre things and were generally on really good terms.

"Part of it," Eren whispered back, picking part of the bred and nibbling on it slowly. Jean nodded his head slowly and turned to Armin.

"Right, Armin. I got this. I have this one," The blonde gave his friend a hug and let Jean deal with the rest. Armin couldn't figure out what happened to his friend and found Connie. They did tell everything to each other but Eren must have left that out or maybe it was something Jean didn't want him to know. Connie was in the mess hall alone, eating.

"Marco and Jean - What is your first thought," he asked the shaved head male who looked up and sat down his bread.

"Cute couple. Marco loved Jean so much and Vise Versa. Made each other better," he replied simply to the question.

"Jean is gay...wait Eren's gay?" Armin pieced together. He thought about it more and maybe it made sense, the bruises on his neck may have been from a mysterious partner...or Captain Levi.

"Where are you getting that?" Connie asked looking dumbstruck at the smart headed blonde. He still believed that Armin's word was Law and he still obeyed his word.

"Jean asked Eren if it was like Him and Marco and he replied partly. So that means that Eren and Captain maybe are dating?" Armin guessed. Connie looked to the blonde shaking his head.

"Wait if he asked Eren that would be...erm...don't tell Jean. Eren spotted Jean and Marco having sex back when we were training. He told me about it. Really freaked him out," he laughed hard then turned to see Sasha walking over with a potato. She sat down next to him and continued to eat. They both acknowledged her before continuing on with figuring out Eren's sadness.

"Do you think they did it?" Connie looked to Armin confused. Armin was scratching his head thinking of the night before and what may have had happened.

"Who? Jean and Eren?" Sasha asked not knowing the extent of the conversation.

"No Eren and Captain Levi," Connie gasped nodding his head. It had to be. The two of them had sex. That had to be it.

"Most likely. No wonder he is all pissy," Armin shook his head, chewing at his bottom lip as he thought about what he had said.

"Eren said part of it. The first part involved them...canoodling," he blushed thinking of the two of them. The second part is what got him so sad," Connie paused now deeply intrigued the half titans love affair with his captain. This had to be the best gossip for a long time.

"Sasha, say I sleep with you. You enjoy it. What would make you leave in the middle in the night and cry so hard afterwards," The female thought for a moment before shrugging. She was leaning against Connie trying to figure out what would make him so sad. She couldn't think of anything.

"Captain wouldn't have said anything, do you think?" She guessed. Armon shook his lead like he knew, and some how he just knew that wouldn't be it.

"No...if he had said it directly then he would have left straight away," They turned as the door open to see a very much pissed of Levi walk in. He slammed the door shut and marched in, one of his eyes twitching and he was frowning hard.

"Where's that little shit?" He hissed, marching over to the trio who were staring at him in shock.

"Tell us why you did to make him so sad?" Armin hissed at his captain. Captain or not, he hurt his friend and that didn't float with him.

"SAD? What happened to him?" Levi hissed kicking a chair to make it fall over far, far away.

"You tell us? You have sex, from what we can tell, generally happy, you do something between then to make him sad," Levi thought for a moment but couldn't work it out. They heard a door slam and saw Eren standing at the other side of mess hall.

"Ere-"

"Don't fucking dare," Eren hissed and grabbed Armin by the arm and led him outside and into the stable, knocking pass Levi as he walked. He found his horse with Hange and he took her from the mad lady and over to a stoll to brush her main and to get her washed. He tied her up with the reins but they made him think of the night before, so he took them off of her and used a general rope to keep her still. He filled a bucket up and got a sponge and began with her main and washed her main.

"What happened? You had sex with him?" Armin asked admiring the new horse that Eren had received the night before.

"Yeah. We were riding back when he got horny and started to touch me. So he led me under ground where he used to live where we did it," Armin blushed leaning against the fence where his brown and white horse lay sleeping. "So I was a little embarrassed so I rolled over to the side away from him. Then Captains friend, Farlan, came in and they got talking, apparently Captains been busy and has had sex with many, many people. He asked how good I was and he..."

Armin walked over and wrapped his arms around his friend, being smart enough he knew that Levi said he wasn't great, "How bad were you in his eyes?"

"2 out of 10. Captain then has sex with Farlan while I am still lying their. Captain did me then got some of Farlan," He weeped softly. Armin patted his friends hair until he was quiet. That was just horrid. He knew that Eren was deeply in love with Captain Levi. It was him that had diagnosed him, when he asked that he always got flushed and his mind went to mush when ever he saw him.

"Call her Blanc. She suits it," Armin smiled at the horse and Eren nodded. The two made their way inside and into the mess hall where almost everyone was. Sasha turned the two and smiled softly, learning the truth from Jean. Eren walked past Levi without bothering to look at him and sat beside Jean and just fell to the floor in a heap. Levi was first over to inspect him but Armin shoved him away.

"Don't touch him. You ruined it last night," Armin hissed at him. Jean stood as well and pushed Levi away refusing to let him pass

"I don-"

"Erm, 2 out of 10... Erm, finishing with Farlan. What the hell!" Armin screamed at him. He bent down and patted Eren's head. Hange, Erwin and Mike where over to aid the boy. Armin looked to Levi who was back to sitting and had his head in his hands, muttering that he was stupid.

Hange got Eren to the infirmary room with the help of Armin and Mikasa. The two decided to remain even when he woke up several hours later, "Hey, do you know who he has done? You said that he had many others," Eren nodded his head and looked to Mikasa, blushed then looked back to Armin.

"Farlan, Erwin, Mike, Pierre, Lorrie, Hector, Lorrie R, Gray, Charles and then me," he hissed remembering the names all to well. It pissed him off that he was just another to the list. Just another sex toy.

"So you were awake," The three turned to the door to see Levi walk in. "You two leave, now," the two stood up slowly and rushed out. The kind of figured that they needed to talk, but Armin wasn't going to leave completely. He was going to listen in. Just in case.

"Can you leave? I don't want to talk to you," Levi sighed and took a seat on the sad males lap. Eren hissed but was too exhausted to push him away.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You are in experienced but I like that. You were shy. You didn't know what to do. I wasn't going to tease you or laugh at you. I was planning on making you a ten. Farlan was horrid in bed, then he got really good," Levi began laughing softly. Eren remained glaring at him which caused Levi to stop.

"I was nervous last night. I never spoke to you because I was so nervous and I just wanted you. I wanted to be inside you,"

"You didn't have to finish with Farlan. Am I just a sex buddy to you?! What was that! Why? You never answered me!" Eren screamed and Armin walked in to Levi's dismay but refused to leave. He was upsetting Eren. He sat at the window ledge and stared out at the horses in the field.

Levi looked to the blonde who refused to leave and turned back to Eren, "I know...but I needed to ejaculate as well and I can't really do it alone. You aren't a sex buddy. That list that you memorised was my partners. Most of them died but I was their lover. Erwin, Mike and Farlan...well Farlan couldn't handle being in the Survery Corps, so we faked his death and we broke up. Erwin and Mike...they are my comrades...so i can't really have a loving relationship with them," he explained, his focus remaining on the tired brunette in front of him.

"Aren't I comerade?" Eren hissed looking to Armin who remained at the window but was staring at them. He gave him a soft smile which was gently returned.

"With Erwin, he felt the need to protect me more than he should and Vise Versa. Mike was easier as we were both Squad Leaders but it just got to complicated,"

"Then what about me. What makes me different?" Eren hissed.

"Honestly, there is no difference in you and the other three, but knowing that I still really want to be with you. I have a hunch that it will be different. Reletioships can be hard when being in the Survery Corps, take your friend Jean for example with the freckled guy," Eren looked down shaking his head.

"I listened. Leave," Levi nodded and leant down and kissed Eren softly on the cheek before jumping off of him and walking out. Armin moved over and climbed on top of the bed and sat near his head and looked up at the celing.

"So are you going to date him?" The blonde asked softly.

"What would you do?"

"Well if I was in love with him like you, I would probably date him, but I'd play hard to get you know. If he really wanted me, then I'd make him earn it. Make him beg for sex, you know," Eren nodded his head and closed his eyes, turning to the side to see Armin.

"What is wrong with me?"

"If you are asking why you are in here, it is because you collapsed due to being so exhausted. You walked home in the dark and you just drained yourself out from doing so. They just want you to rest for now. Want me to stay?" Eren nodded his head and took his friends hand.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the serenity that came within the silence. It gently brushed over the two, like waves. Armin looked to his friend who lay in the bed beside him. He was so much different from when they were ten. Eight years had last since then and he would still follow Eren anywhere. He followed him to train, to the Survery Corps and he will follow him to grave. He couldn't forget that day when Eren saved his life. With one arm and one leg, he had saved his life and here they were, on the brink of cracking down on the titans together. It was amazing.

Eren turned to see his best friend and reached up and stroked his blonde hair softly, "Want to race horses?"

"You are to rest," Armin huffed looking away.

"I want to play," The two got up from the bed and raced down stairs and got their horses set up and rushed into the field in front. Levi walked out with Mike to watch them with a smile on his face.

"He is such a child," Mike smiled.

"He may be such but I can't help but love that about him,"

"You really think dating him would be good. We broke up because of our duties," Mike looked down to the ground.

"I'll never know for sure, but I want him so badly,"

...

Eren woke up on his own in the infirmary. He sighed to himself and got up for the day and headed to the mess hall. He sat down next to Jean and Armin, who sat across from him, pushed him a plate of egg and bread. Eren smiled then watched as Levi stood up and walked over to him. The captain bent down and brushed his lips against Eren's cheek.

"Good afternoon, sunshine," he laughed as Eren blushed badly and hid his face and walked of cheerily, almost skipping. That kid was so adorable, it was unreal. He could hear the sound of laughter from Jean, Armin and Connie as they all spoke about their relationship. Levi walked into the stables with a smile and found Noir and Blanc beside each other. His smile never faded for the rest of the day.

...

**Random drabble. 1st SNK story, whoop! Whoop! Tell me what you think. It's very much a ramble with no plot but still...it was good right?**

**You tell me.**


End file.
